


Dossier

by Nerdofmanytalents



Series: Skyhold PD [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Parenthood, Police Precinct AU, Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdofmanytalents/pseuds/Nerdofmanytalents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn has something to tell her husband. Dorian and Sera give her a pep talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dossier

**Author's Note:**

> This story (and in turn this whole AU) was the result of a conversation with a friend newly converted to the DA fandom, and I'm very excited to do this. It will pretty much be silly fluff for all installments.

“Have you told him yet?”

Evelyn looked up as Dorian leaned against the edge of her cubicle, fighting a grin. 

“Not yet. But I'm all ready. He's supposed to be back from his meeting soon.”

“You decided how to tell him then? I'm so glad you decided to do something special, it's not every day you get to tell your husband you're-”

She jumped up, shushing him quickly.

“Quiet! At this rate everyone will know before him and ruin the surprise!”

That earned an eye roll. “Oh alright, as if everyone won't know the second he does. It's not as though we all know how very hard you two have been trying,” he said sarcastically. “I must insist you tell me though, how are you telling him? I do hope you set up a camera?”

“No, but… well, tell me what you think of this,” she said, handing over a manilla file folder. “I was excited about it but now I'm second guessing myself.”

“Can't have that. Hand it over then.”

She bit her lip as she watched Dorian open the folder, anxiously waiting as he read through the document, before he pulled out the page with the picture. She grinned again as he practically rolled his eyes in appreciation. 

“Oh this is so sweet it's positively saccharine. Bravo, my dear. New hire indeed… ”

“Really? I was worried it was a bit too vague…”

“No, it's perfect for the two of you.” He looked down at the black and white picture out with a small smile. “When is this from?”

“My appointment yesterday. Everything looks good.”

“What's that? Ooh wait is that your blueberry?! It looks all blobby like still.”

Sera came around the corner with her cup of coffee, swiping the photo from Dorian’s hand.

“Aww, cutie widdle blueberry blobby thing. Cully-Wully could use a pickup. I just ran into him in the car garage and he’s got a bee in his bonnet over sommat.”

Evelyn felt her heart sink a bit. “He does?”

Sera handed the photo back to Dorian, taking a deep sip of coffee before replying.

“Nothin’ too bad, I don’t think. I think Varric’s givin’ him guff about one of the news stories he’s working on. I’m sure somethin’ like this would cheer him right up.” Sera broke out into giggles. “I’m stickin’ around for this. Might as well have some fun before having to be boring and put on my dispatcher voice.”

As if on cue, Cullen entered in through the front door, finishing a conversation with someone on his phone. As he hung up, he removed his jacket absently running a hand through his hair as he checked the bulletin board for anything newly posted. 

“Harding, where’s that report I requested?”

“Here sir.”

The office quickly started to bustle now that the boss was ‘In,’ and Evelyn took the file from Dorian as he left to return to his desk with a wink. She straightened the page and took a deep breath, making her way over to Cullen as he checked in with everyone on the way to his office. She frowned as she noticed the pile of files he was quickly accumulating.

“You’re late,” she said with a small smile as she approached. He looked up with a small smile, leaning forward to give her a quick peck on the lips.

“I got held up on the tail end of the meeting. How’s everything been?”

“Slow morning. A couple small domestic disturbances, loitering, couple drunks in the pen, nothing major. I have a dossier for a new hire that you need to look at as soon as possible though, I’d like to get it taken care of as-”

She cut off as his phone rang again, and as he pulled it out, she sighed in quiet frustration. He gave her an apologetic look before answering. 

“No, Varric, I’m not discussing this again. The mayor herself has requested…”

Evelyn waited for a moment, watching in mild amusement as he flipped through the files already in his hand as he argued with Varric. They stood there for a moment, before she noticed Sera standing directly behind Cullen, pantomiming taking Cullens phone and throwing it in the wastebin. She narrowed her eyes, making a ‘cut it out,’ motion, which drew Cullen’s attention to the elf. She abruptly stood up straight, sipping her coffee innocently, earning an eye roll from Cullen. He then turned back to Evelyn, pressing his phone against his shoulder to muffle the speaker as he placed another kiss on her forehead. To her surprise, he took the file from her hands and placing on top of his pile, catching her off guard.

“This one first then? I’ll take a look as soon as I’m off with Varric,” he said quickly, before putting the phone back to his and turning away. 

“No, wait, I-Okay, I guess.” She mumbled as walked away towards his office, her face flushed. He waved absently at her as he closed the door. Moments after that she heard him arguing with Varric over the phone for a good minute or so before it went quiet. 

Evelyn stood by her desk biting her lip as she tried to keep calm, watching the door to her husband's office. She looked over towards Dorian, who peeked over his own cubicle and waggled his eyebrows. Sera was giggling from her position nearby. 

After what felt like an eternity, Cullen’s office door opened with an almost comically slow creak, and he peeked his head out. She smiled weakly, and his eyebrows raised questioningly. She nodded and felt the breath go out of her at the look of unadulterated joy that crossed his face. Within seconds, he rushed out of the room, sweeping her up into a passionate kiss. He eventually pulled back, holding her face in his hands.

“A baby,” he said with a breathless laugh. “You’re really pregnant.”

She grinned, feeling happy tears welling in her eyes.

“Yes. Nine weeks along, give or take.” Her eyes darted to the ultrasound picture still clutched in one of his hands. “That’s from yesterday.”

He grinned wider, kissing her again firmly, before looking down at the slightly crumpled photograph. Another laugh escaped him and her heart fluttered as she happily buried her face in his chest, ignoring the cheers breaking out within the precinct.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, bookmarks and reviews are wonderful! Please tell me your favorite part, I love to hear about it. :) Feel free to visit me on tumblr.


End file.
